Traición
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: Es completamente humano permitir que, una vez en la vida, el egoísmo y el miedo a perder lo que más amas te lleven a cometer el peor de los errores: la traición. Sin embargo, muchas veces, las consecuencias son irreversibles. Oneshot para Niacriza.


**Antes de leer. **Este fic va dedicado a **Niacriza**, porque bueno, creo que ya te lo indiqué antes, pero repito que estoy muy agradecida con tus reviews y apoyo en general y de verdad, me halaga mucho tenerte como lectora y colega :3 Te dije que te haría un obsequio y ¡espero que te guste!

**Para ambientación: **http _(dos puntos, dos slash)_ elblogdelny . com / 2007 / 10 / 01 / chihiro-onitsuka-infection-pv / _(unir espacios)_ o bien, ir a y buscar **Infection**,de **Chihiro Onitsuka**. No quiero ser cargante pero de veras sería MAGNÍFICO que pusieran la bendita canción para oírla durante la lectura T.T

**Ahora, el fic.**

◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦

◦†◦†◦†◦

**T **r a i c i ó n

◦†◦†◦†◦

◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦

La sombra que atraviesa los latidos del corazón

Ha vuelto a desenmascarar a alguien,

Por las noches, me siento como si estuviera muerto…

Una explosión a destrozado y roto en pedazos mi corazón

Y ahora todo lo que veo es cómo relucen a mi alrededor;

Me pregunto cuándo me volví tan débil.

_(Chihiro Onitsuka)_

◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦

◦†◦†◦†◦

**Y aquí estoy, viendo cómo te alejan de mí un poco más a cada segundo que pasa.**

**¿Por qué lo hice? Sé que te lo preguntas, aunque sólo te limitas a observarme, de tanto en tanto, mientras el gendarme te guía, a empujones, hacia tu celda. No te opones, indiferente como pocos podrían estarlo: sólo volteas constantemente la cabeza y me contemplas fijamente, terminando lo que empezaste, matarme poco a poco.**

**Volar el candado de la caja fuerte no parecía una idea para nada mala, considerando que nadie iba a sospechar de ti: el hijo de En Tao, dueño absoluto de la compañía. Pero necesitabas dinero, a pesar de que, ante la prensa, tu padre se encargó durante mucho tiempo de hacerlos parecer la familia ideal. No obstante, lo cierto es que él nunca te dio un céntimo, ni siquiera en cuanto comenzaste a trabajar para él, porque **_"vives bajo mi techo y nunca te falta nada"_**, te decía con frecuencia, cuando querías mandarlo al infierno.**

**Cierran la primera reja, a la que seguirán otras tantas, hasta que hayas llegado hasta tu calabozo y el gendarme, entonces, tras haberte encadenado, podrá retirarse.**

**Yo estaba afuera del edificio, dentro de una cabina telefónica, viendo hacia la ventana más alta. Las luces podían estar apagadas, mas yo sabía que te encontrabas allí, en esa oficina, listo para presionar el botón de tu encendedor. Lo admito: hubo un minuto en que deseé no haber hecho la llamada y ¿sabes qué? No importó: la policía llegó. Y desafortunadamente, me vieron y no mentí, les dije que yo había dado el aviso y hasta entré con ellos, no recuerdo cómo, sólo sé que, de un momento a otro, subía a toda carrera las escaleras sin iluminar - evidentemente, el ascensor no era del todo seguro, en esa ocasión-.**

"_¿Hola? Quiero hacer una denuncia._

_Están intentando robar en la Coporación Tao, alguien que tiene todas las llaves en su poder entró a la oficina del dueño y en estos momentos, debe estar poniendo explosivos en la cerradura de la bóveda. No, en el edificio no hay nadie. El ladrón lo sabía._

**Cuando llegamos al último piso, separados solamente por algunos metros de la puerta que nos llevaría a ti, fue cuando sucedió: un resplandor carmesí iluminó momentáneamente nuestros rostros, logrando que nos detuviéramos. Comprendí que acababas de utilizar la dinamita y también, que ya no había vuelta atrás: había demasiadas pruebas como para que convencieras a nadie de que había sido un malentendido.**

_Se trata de Ren Tao, el hijo del propietario. No, él está solo. Sí, completamente__seguro._

_Sí, eso dije: la oficina del jefe. Es posible que esté armado, pero lo dudo, se supone que todo está perfectamente previsto… Bien. De nada. Adiós."_

**Yo… te amo, Ren.** No es cierto… **¿Por qué te mentiría? **Eso te pregunto yo. **Ren, ¿a dónde vas?** Esto se terminó, no quiero saber nada de ti. **¡¿Es por lo del robo, cierto!? ¡Tú mismo me dijiste que todo está listo, yo voy a ayudarte! ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?** Es peligroso**. ¡Claro que lo es, pero lo hemos planeado durante meses! **¡No quiero que lo arruines, ¿entiendes?! ¡Fui yo el que lo arregló todo, yo hice todo el trabajo! ¡Si necesitas dinero, haz algo por tu cuenta! **¡¡Tan solo… dime qué es lo que hice!!** Es simple: eres demasiado poco para mí… **Ren…** Y más te vale no abrir la boca.

**Tal vez es tonto, pero cuando hubimos entrado a la habitación, me sentí aliviado, terriblemente aliviado: estabas bien, te habías protegido de la explosión y a presente, te dedicabas a retirar el candado desintegrado. Y en cuanto me viste, en cuanto viste a los hombres uniformados a los que yo había conducido hasta allí, leí en tus ojos el dolor que mi traición te había producido. Y también me dolió a mí.**

**Oye, Tao, supe que en la compañía de tu padre hay algunos puestos vacantes.** ¿Qué con eso? **Que sería muy amable de tu parte ayudarme a conseguir uno…** Y ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿Qué gano yo con eso, Usui? **Mi eterna gratitud, obviamente.** Hm. **¡Anda! ¿Lo harás? **No será por ti, ¿está claro? Sólo me interesa el bien de la empresa.

**Cierran la segunda fila de barrotes y un eco metálico aplasta mi jadeo sobrecogido. Demonios, quiero desaparecer, Ren; nunca pretendí terminar así, sabes que te aprecio más que a nada en el mundo. Lo que ni te imaginas es cuánto me detesto ahora mismo ni cuánto me detestaré por el resto de mi vida. ¿Te das cuenta de lo vulnerable que soy en el fondo? Recuerdo cuando me besaste por primera vez; aquel mismo día, me dijiste que una de las pocas cosas que te gustaban de mí era mi fortaleza. ¿Ves cómo te equivocaste?**

**Cuando estás a punto de atravesar el tercer enrejado, bajo las miradas burlonas de reos menos recientes que tú, acercándote cada vez más a tu prisión, te vuelves. Es rápido y el guardia que te sigue de cerca no alcanza a reaccionar para impedirlo.**

**No, no escapas, como espero estúpidamente que lo hagas – además, de cualquier forma, las rejas que ya dejaste atrás están cerradas-. No. Sólo me observas a la distancia, más lejano que nunca y aunque lo único que quiero es largarme de este lugar horrible, largarme de este mundo asqueroso en el que por mi culpa te perdí, me paralizo y soy incapaz, incluso, de respirar. Durante un instante, tengo la esperanza de haberme muerto; mas en verdad, al sostener tu mirada, siempre me ha sucedido: lo demás, todo lo demás, desde el lugar en donde me encuentro hasta los mismos latidos de mi corazón, todo desaparece.**

_**- …**_

**Gritarte, quiero gritarte que me perdones, que fuiste un tonto por haber confiado en mí, si pensabas terminar conmigo antes de conseguir el dinero. Quiero gritarte que es raro cómo no puedo odiarte, a pesar de que por tus palabras, me convertí en un espectro sumergido entre los demás individuos del planeta; que voy pudriéndome poco a poco, porque la persona más importante de mi vida se percató de que yo nunca iba a ser suficientemente bueno para nadie…**

**Mas no puedo vociferar todo lo que tengo adentro: ni siquiera recuerdo cómo se murmura. No recuerdo nada, excepto el sonido de los trozos férreos del candado, cayendo sobre distintos puntos del suelo y el aire incendiándose durante escasos segundos y sobre todo, la innegable y eterna verdad: sigo enamorado de ti.**

_**- ¿¡Por qué tuviste que hacerlo!?**_

**Tu voz traspasa, como un trueno, cada centímetro que nos distancia, clavándose dentro de mí como lo han hecho tus ojos. Y no sé. No sé qué responder, no sé por qué tuve que hacerlo; quizá, porque yo entendía que, una vez todo hecho, ibas a marcharte, ibas a desaparecer del mapa y no habría podido soportarlo, prefería tenerte tras las rejas, pero cerca. Quizá, tuve miedo de que algo saliera mal, un estallido demasiado potente o algo por el estilo y preferí hacerte arrestar a dar lugar a la posibilidad de que te mataras allí, medio calcinado o asfixiándote con el humo y las cenizas.**

**Nada es seguro, excepto el hecho de que estoy enfermo, patética y egoístamente enfermo y que te traicioné. ¿Fue por amor? ¿Es amor, romper una promesa de silencio, delatar a alguien por el beneficio propio?... No.**

**Es humano.**

_**- ¿¡Por qué no pudiste entenderlo!?**_

**Sin responder, sólo puedo observarte, mientras el gendarme, iracundo, se apodera de tus brazos y te obliga a seguir avanzando. Luchas y volteas la cabeza, evitando a toda costa quitar tus ojos de los míos y no sé si son los primeros los que están vidriosos o si mis propias lágrimas crean tal ilusión.**

_**- ¿¡Cómo diablos fuiste capaz de creerme!? ¡¡¿Cuántas malditas veces te dije que te amaba?!!**_

**Es que ¿te volviste loco? Ninguna palabra de odio desgarra mis oídos y eso me aturde, me descompensa y permite que el primer hilo de tibia tristeza se deslice por mi mejilla derecha. Nunca te entendí y sigo sin entenderte. Por eso me dejaste, ¿no es cierto? Soy un imbécil, ya lo sé.**

_**- ¡¡NO IBA A PERMITIR QUE TE VIERAS INVOLUCRADO EN ESTO, HORO; ANTES, PREFERÍ ALEJARTE DE MÍ!! **_

_**- No…**_

_**- ¡¡TE AMO, IDIOTA, ¿ME ESCUCHAS?!!**_

**No puedo. No puedo creerte. Y no sé si perdí la voz o me volví de piedra, pero una vez más, no replico. Sé que ya no volveré a dirigirte la palabra, por más que quiera.**

_**- ¡MIERDA, HOROKEU, NO LLORES…!**_

**Sólo entonces, me percato de que no puedo dejar de hipar como un niño, mientras lágrimas incontenibles inundan mi rostro. Me duele la cabeza, me duelen los oídos, me duele el pecho; hasta mi condenada alma me arde como el infierno y vislumbro, en tu faz ya lejana, que no quisiste lastimarme, pero no tuviste remedio. Y no te perdono ni a ti ni tampoco, a mí mismo.**

_**No llores**_**, es lo último que percibo, antes de que tú y el guardia doblen una esquina y tus exclamaciones se vuelvan lamentos incomprensibles.**

**Yo permanezco clavado en mi lugar, acabando de descomponerme interiormente. Sintiéndome enfermo, porque nos hundí a ambos y lo peor de todo es que acabo de darme cuenta de que cada instante que pasa te quiero y te extraño aún más…**

◦†◦†◦†◦

◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
